


Emperor's New Toy

by nanaimo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consort Kylo Ren, Emperor Hux, Grooming, Kyluxhardkinks Prompt Fill, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaimo/pseuds/nanaimo
Summary: Ren is woken from his sleep when the covers are yanked off of him, the cool evening air hitting his naked body.
“Your presence has been requested by the Emperor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for the prompt: Beautiful Consort Kylo being prepared by his attendants for an evening with Emperor Hux. New jewelry slipped into his various piercings. Lip gloss for his mouth; gentle lubrication elsewhere. (Enthusiastically consensual - Kylo enjoys all of this.) 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr

Ren is woken from his sleep when the covers are yanked off of him, the cool evening air hitting his naked body. 

“Your presence has been requested by the Emperor.”

He smiles. Nods. Allows himself to be sat down in front of a mirror. He takes in his disheveled appearance, the hair mussed from sleep, eyes still half-lidded, bags like purple smudges underneath. No matter. He will soon be prepared for his Emperor.

A glance outside tells him that it’s a little after dusk, the sky an expanse of pale blue, bleeding into oranges, pinks, and reds, as the sun sets in the west. He nods and his attendants set to work. 

The attendants are meticulous-and gentle- knowing what had happen should they hurt their ruler’s consort. 

His sleep-mussed hair is wrangled into something more tame, nails scraping his scalp while he groans in content. Oils that smell sweet and earthy are massaged into his hair, his skin. A shimmery powder is applied to the apples of his cheeks, his chest. A gloss is smeared over his lips that tastes like sweetberries and tints his lips red like the berry and he resists the urge to lick it right off. 

One of the attendants, a handsome dark-haired man, bends down on his knees in front of Ren, slathering oils across his chest, with slow, attentive hands. He brushes Ren’s nipple and Ren gasps quietly as they peak under the touch. Ren almost whines when he moves his hands away. The man reaches to grab something from another attendant, two pieces of jewelry that are dropped into his outstretched hand. 

The jewelry is two delicate silver bars, ending in a delicate carving of the First Order insignia. Commissioned by Emperor Hux, specifically for his pet. 

The dark-haired attendant applies more of the oil to his fingertips, giving Ren’s nipple another twist. He looks up at Ren, holding the piercings, and Ren nods, enthusiastically. The attendant reaches up, one hand braced on Ren’s chest as he slips the bar through the new, still tender pierced skin of Ren’s nipple. Ren lets out a noise of mixed pleasure and pain. The same is done to the other nub and Ren is flushed down to his chest by the time both piercings are in, feeling slightly dizzy. 

The dark-haired man smiles at Ren before standing up, moving somewhere behind him. Another attendant, a tall blonde-haired woman, shuffles into his line of sight. She nods to the bed and Ren allows her to grab his bicep, shoving him down on the bed, until he is leaning back on his elbows, looking at her from underneath his eyelashes. 

As she coats her fingers in lubricant and pushes one finger inside of him, Ren sees movement in the corner of his eye. The dramatic swaying of a crisp ivory cape off of narrow shoulders, a head tilted to one side, arms crossed over a chest, as his lover, the Emperor, watches Ren carefully from the other side of the room. Ren locks eyes with Hux as another finger is pressed into him and this time he gasps, arching his back off the bed. 

When he has caught his breath, Ren looks back to Hux, whose face has remained impassive this entire time. After a few more moments of Ren being stretched, Hux waves his hands and the attendants file away their things and leave the room. The blonde-haired woman pulls out of Ren slowly, tearing a moan from his throat. 

Hux walks over to the bed, where Ren lies, panting, flush and ready to be fucked. Hux’s cold blue eyes drag over Ren, head to toe, and he nods, almost imperceptibly, satisfied. He leans closer to Ren, his thick white overcoat brushing Ren’s erection, which twitches at the contact. 

He reaches his hand to Ren’s chest, thumbing a nipple, experimentally. At Ren’s choked noise, he replaces his finger with his mouth, just allowing his breath to ghost over it, and Ren squeezes his eyes shut at the sensation. “Good,” Hux murmurs. 

Hux goes over to the vanity table, where an open jar of lubricant sits, and dips two gloved fingers in and then inserts them inside of his lover. He crooks his fingers, and Ren bites his lip, trying to remain silent, waiting for Hux to do something more. He only pulls his digits out soon after, wiping them on Ren’s bare leg. “So loose for me.” 

“Please, Hux,” Ren moans in response. “I’m ready for you.”

Hux unclasps his overcoat and folds it over a nearby chair. Then he turns to smile at Ren. He walks forward to kiss him, tender and slow, biting Ren’s bottom lip before pulling back. “I know, my beautiful boy-” He presses another kiss to Ren’s jaw. “You were made to be ready for me.” 


End file.
